Light emitting diode (LED) lighting systems are becoming more prevalent as replacements for existing lighting systems. LEDs are an example of solid state lighting (SSL) and have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they use less energy, are more durable, operate longer, can be combined in red-blue-green arrays that can be controlled to deliver virtually any color light, and contain no lead or mercury. In many applications, one or more LED dies (or chips) are mounted within an LED package or on an LED module, which may make up part of a lighting unit, lamp, “light bulb” or more simply a “bulb,” which includes one or more power supplies to power the LEDs. An LED bulb may be made with a form factor that allows it to replace a standard threaded incandescent bulb, or any of various types of fluorescent lamps.
Color reproduction can be an important characteristic of any type of artificial lighting, including LED lighting. Color reproduction is typically measured using the color rendering index (CRI). The CRI is a relative measurement of how the color rendition of an illumination system compares to that of a theoretical blackbody radiator. In practical terms, the CRI is a relative measure of the shift in surface color of an object when lit by a particular lamp. The CRI equals 100 if the color coordinates of a set of test surfaces being illuminated by the lamp are the same as the coordinates of the same test surfaces being irradiated by the theoretical blackbody radiator. Daylight has the highest CRI (100), with incandescent bulbs being relatively close (about 95), and fluorescent lighting being less accurate (70-85). Certain types of specialized lighting, such as mercury vapor and sodium lights exhibit a relatively low CRI (as low as about 40 or even lower).
Angular uniformity, also referred to as luminous intensity distribution, is also important for LED lamps that are to replace standard incandescent bulbs. The geometric relationship between the filament of a standard incandescent bulb and the glass envelope, in combination with the fact that no electronics or heat sink is needed, allow light from an incandescent bulb to shine in a relatively omnidirectional pattern. That is, the luminous intensity of the bulb is distributed relatively evenly across angles in the vertical plane for a vertically oriented bulb from the top of the bulb to the screw base, with only the base itself presenting a significant light obstruction. LED bulbs typically include electronic circuitry and a heat sink, which may obstruct the light in some directions.
In some locales, government, non-profit and/or educational entities have established standards for SSL products, and provided incentives such as financial investment, grants, loans, and/or contests in order to encourage development and deployment of SSL products meeting such standards to replace common lighting products currently used. Color parameters are typically part of such standards because pleasing color is important to consumer acceptance of alternative lighting products. Luminous intensity distribution is also typically part of such standards. For example, in the United States, the Bright Tomorrow Lighting Competition (L Prize™) has been authorized by the Energy Independence and Security Act of 2007 (EISA). The L Prize is described in Bright Tomorrow Lighting Competition (L Prize™), Jun. 26, 2009, Document No. 08NT006643, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The L Prize winner's product must conform to many requirements, including, but not limited to those related to color and luminous intensity distribution.